Drabbles zum Mitnehmen
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: Eine kleine (vielleicht etwas zweideutige) Sammlung an Harry Potter Drabbles.
1. Vorwort

Hallo :)

Ich habe beschlossen, hier eine kleine, eventuell etwas zweideutige Drabble-Sammlung zu erstellen.  
Die Drabbles haben nicht immer genau hundert Wörter. Außerdem bin ich, glaube ich, nicht allzu gut im Drabble-Schreiben... Naja, was soll´s. Lasst mir doch mal eure Meinung da, wenn ihr Zeit habt :)

lg Ginny

PS: Updates unregelmäßig! Je nachdem, wann mir was einfällt.

* * *

Inhaltsverzeichnis

1. Vorwort  
2. Harry/Lily/OC  
3. Ron/Rose/Scorpius  
4. Sirius/Sprechender Hut  
5. James  
6. James/Charlus (I)  
7. James/Charlus (II)  
8. James/Charlus (III)  
9. James/Charlus (IV)  
10. James/Charlus (V)  
11. Luna  
12. Alice/Neville  
13. Fred/George/Gryffindors  
14. Draco/?  
15. Rolf/Luna  
16. Harry/Ginny/James/Sirius  
17. Harry/Ginny/James/Sirius  
18. Draco/Sprechender Hut  
19. Sirius/Walburga  
20. Snape/Lily/Harry  
21. Dudley/Harry

22. Harry/Ron

23. Lily/James/Sirius

24. Teddy/Dominique

25. Fred/George

26. Lily/James

27. Tom Riddle


	2. 25cm Variante I

Hier ist gleich mal Kapitel 1 für euch. Ich habe zwei Versionen davon geschrieben. Einmal die Harry/Lily/OC Variante und einmal die Ron/Rose/Scorpius Variante. Ihr könnt natürlich beiden lesen, allerdings haben sie die gleiche Pointe.

* * *

„Und? Wie ist er so?"  
„Recht hart. Aber trotzdem biegsam. Und ganz hell, echt schön. Aber er ist ziemlich lang...fast 25 Zentimeter!"  
Harry erstarrte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen die Stimmen von seiner Tochter Lily und deren besten Freundin Sky. Er wusste, dass Lily einen Freund hatte, aber DAS hatte er nicht gewusst. Außerdem...25 Zentimeter?!  
„Und das tollste ist, dass er einfach so gut in der Hand liegt!" Harry drehte sich der Magen um.  
„Willst du mal ausprobieren?"  
Moment mal...worüber redeten die beiden Mädchen da eigentlich?  
„Klar, gib her!"  
Ein Rascheln ertönte, dann ein verzückter Schrei. Harry musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten.  
„Wow! Der neue Zauberstab ist wohl wirklich das beste Geschenk, das deine Eltern dir machen konnten!"


	3. 25cm Variante II

Und hier die zweite Variante:

* * *

„Wow! Scorpius, der ist ja riesig!"  
Ron blieb wie erstarrt vor der Zimmertüre seiner Tochter stehen. Was hatte er da grade gehört?  
„25 Zentimeter", erklang Scorpius' stolze Stimme.  
25 Zentimeter?! Rons Kinnlade fiel herunter.  
„Willst du ihn mal halten?"  
Okay, jetzt ging es definitiv zu weit!  
Ron stürmte in Roses Zimmer. „DU WIDERLICHER KLEINER MALFOY, LASS SOFORT MEINE TOCHTER IN RUHE!"  
„Aber Dad! Scorpius hat mir doch nur seinen neuen Zauberstab gezeigt!", protestierte Rose.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!


	4. Mut

Nicht zweideutig. Vielleicht gefällt es euch aber trotzdem :)

* * *

„Black, Sirius!"  
Selbstsicher trat Sirius nach vorne. Er wusste genau, wo er hinwollte.  
„Aha, ein Black. Nun, eigentlich müsstest du ja nach -"  
„Slytherin, ich weiß. Da will ich aber nicht hin."  
„Aber du bist ein Black. Und die waren alle in -"  
„Fängst du jetzt auch schon damit an?!"  
„Womit?"  
„Mit dem 'aufgrund deines Blutstatus' musst du nach Slytherin'."  
Schweigen.  
„Hut?"  
„Ja?"  
„Du hast doch Gryffindor gehört, oder? Und der wollte doch nur die Mutigen in seinem Haus haben."  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Hat schon jemals ein Erstklässler so mit dir geredet?"  
Der Hut antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen rief er laut: „GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Unendliche Liebe

„Warum tust du das immer wieder? Warum willst du uns unbedingt auseinander bringen? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Nun, lass es mich so sagen...ich hasse dich! Ständig zerstörst du die kostbaren Stunden, in denen wir zusammen sein können!"  
„James -"  
„Sei still! Du begreifst nicht!"  
„Aber James -"  
„Oh warum nur...warum dulde ich dich überhaupt in meiner Nähe? Verstehst du denn nicht, dass unsere Liebe unendlich ist? Nichts und niemand kann sie brechen, auch, wenn du uns immer wieder trennst..."  
„James! Nun hör doch endlich auf, den Wecker zu beschimpfen und zieh dich an! Wir sind spät dran für Verwandlung."


	6. Das Erbe (I)

Hallo!  
Ein 5-teiliges Drabble. Die Teile werden alle in den nächsten fünf Tagen hochgeladen. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie man es kürzer schreiben sollte. Es ist weder zweideutig, noch lustig, aber es ist eine Szene, die ich schon länger einmal schreiben wollte.  
Ich freue mich immer über eure Meinung!  
lg Ginny

* * *

„James!", ertönte die heisere Stimme Charlus Potters aus seinem Schlafzimmer.  
„Ja, Dad?" Als James eintrat, sah er seinen Vater im Bett liegen – wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Doch obwohl es dem alten Mann zunehmend schlechter ging, beteuerte er doch immerzu, es ginge ihm gut und er müsse nicht ins St. Mungos.  
„Ich...habe hier etwas für dich." James' Vater bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall und sprach erst weiter, nachdem sein Sohn ihm ein Glas Wasser gereicht hatte. „Dies...dies hier ist ein Erbstück. Es ist nun schon seit über siebenhundert Jahren im Besitz unserer Familie. Ich möchte, dass du es bekommst und dass du es an deinen ältesten Sohn weitergibst, wenn die Zeit reif dazu ist."


	7. Das Erbe (II)

Charlus Potter wurde erneut von einer starken Hustenattacke überfallen, bevor er seinem Sohn ein kleines Kästchen überreichte. Darin lag ein silbrig schimmerndes Etwas. James holte es heraus und seine Hände verschwanden. Er wusste sofort, was er da in der Hand hielt.  
„Das...das ist ein Tarnumhang, nicht wahr, Dad?"  
Charlus nickte schwach.  
„Und...wenn er schon seit...seit über siebenhundert Jahren in unserer Familie ist, heißt das dann -"  
„Ja, es ist der Umhang des dritten Bruders aus dem Märchen, das du immer so gerne gehört hast. James, du stammst in direkter Linie von Ignotus Peverell ab."


	8. Das Erbe (III)

Ein weiteres mal hustete der alte Zauberer schwerfällig, dann ließ er sich müde in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.  
„Danke, Dad", hauchte James.  
Sein Vater nickte schwach und James verließ nachdenklich den Raum und setzte sich in seinem Zimmer aufs Bett. Er ließ sich den Umhang durch die Finger gleiten. Er fühlte sich kalt an und leicht. James zog sich den Umhang über die Schulter und blickte an sich herab. Nichts zu sehen.  
Gerade als der Junge sich ausmalte, was er uns seine Freunde mit dieser neuen Errungenschaft so alles anstellen konnten, fielen ihm die Worte seines Vaters wieder ein und es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz.


	9. Das Erbe (IV)

Erst jetzt wurde ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar. _Ich möchte, dass du es bekommst und dass du es an deinen ältesten Sohn weitergibst, wenn die Zeit reif dazu ist._ Bedeutete das etwa, die Zeit war reif? Reif dazu, dass -  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang James auf, ließ den Umhang fallen und raste die Treppen wieder hinunter. Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters aufstieß, fand er es leer vor. Nur ein kleiner Zettel lag auf dem Kopfkissen. _Deinem Vater geht es sehr schlecht, ich habe ihn ins Mungos gebracht. Mum._


	10. Das Erbe (V)

So, hier kommt der fünfte und letzte Teil von "Das Erbe". Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst und sagt, wie ihr´s fandet :)  
lg Ginny

* * *

James ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war wie in dem Märchen von den drei Brüdern. James hatte das Märchen als Kind immer geliebt und erinnerte sich noch genau an die Stelle. _„Erst als der jüngste Bruder ein hohes Alter erreicht hatte, legte er schließlich den Umhang ab, der unsichtbar machte, und schenkte ihm seinen Sohn. Und dann hieß er den Tod als alten Freund willkommen und ging freudig mit ihm, und ebenbürtig verließen sie dieses Leben."_

Nur wenige Tage später ging James an der Seite seiner Mutter Dorea und seines besten Freundes Sirius am Grab ebenjenes dritten Bruders vorbei. Und er dachte mit Schrecken daran, dass er selbst irgendwann einmal auf dem Sterbebett seinem ältesten Sohn den Umhang überreichen musste, der nun in seiner Tasche ruhte.

* * *

_„Erst als der jüngste Bruder (…) verließen sie dieses Leben." (kursiv)_ ist aus _'Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden'_ von Joanne K. Rowling, erschienen 2008 im Carlsen-Verlag, Kapitel 5 „Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern", S.92 (Z.17ff) und S.93 (Z.1-2) übernommen.


	11. Wieder vereint

Hey!  
Hier mal was ganz kurzes. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
lg Ginny

* * *

„Oh endlich sind wir wieder vereint! Endlich, nach so langer Zeit! Die Sommerferien waren grausam lang, aber wir haben sie überstanden und endlich, endlich können wir uns wieder sehen! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe... Die langen Zeiten... Immer nur Plimpysuppe... Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da und wir können wieder unseren Spaß haben. Du siehst echt gut aus. Richtig süß."  
„Luna? Schmachtest du ihn heute nur an oder isst du deinen Pudding auch mal?"


	12. Weihnachten

Ein Junge betrat den Raum. Sie kannte diesen Jungen. Er kam oft her und besuchte sie. Sie und den Mann, der neben ihr saß.  
„Hallo, Mum. Frohe Weihnachten", nuschelte er. Mum. Das war sie.  
Sie sagte nichts, lächelte aber. Weihnachten...verschenkte man da nicht etwas an die Leute, die man liebte?  
Sie nahm eines der leeren Kaugummipapiere, die auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen, und gab es dem Kind.  
„Danke, Mum", flüsterte er mit dünner Stimme und sie lächelte wieder. Weihnachten war schön.


	13. Weltuntergang

„Gryffindors!" Fred sprang auf einen der Sessel am Feuer.  
„Hört her, wir haben etwas zu sagen!" George stellte sich neben ihn. Beide Zwillinge blickten mit Trauermiene auf den Rest ihres Hauses herab.  
„Es waren wundervolle Jahre hier in Hogwarts."  
„Wir haben das gemeinsam mit euch durchgestanden."  
„Doch nun ist die Zeit gekommen."  
„Morgen, da wird die Sonne ironischerweise ihre Strahlen von der Decke der Große Halle werfen."  
„Ein letztes mal -"  
„- bevor die Welt dann untergeht!"  
Die meisten Gryffindors sahen unendlich verwirrt aus, während Lee Jordan wissend grinste.  
„Was, bei Merlins Bart, ist morgen?!", wollte Harry von Ron wissen, doch der verdrehte nur die Augen. „Morgen gehen die ZAG-Prüfungen los..."


	14. Sehnsucht

Er starrte ihn an. Verlangend. Sehnsüchtig. Lüstern. Hungrig. Doch er wusste, sein Vater würde es nie erlauben. Nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch nicht nächste Woche. Er strich sie durch die blonden Haare. Noch immer Starren. Grau traf auf grün. Das schönste Grün, das er je gesehen hatte.  
_Ich liebe dich. Aber Dad wird es mir nie erlauben. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, wie es ist. Er hat nichts gegen dich, aber es sagt, es wäre zu gefährlich. Mum meint das auch._  
Grau und Grün. Er starrte ihn an.  
„Draco? Hör auf, den Apfel anzustarren. Du weißt, du sollst nicht auf den Baum klettern, um ihn zu holen."

* * *

Dieses "Pairing" wollte ich schon lang mal schreiben. Und hey, selbst Tom Felton shippt es! ;))


	15. Regenbogenkleid

Man darf die Braut vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen. Das bringt Unglück. Rolf wünscht sich, er hätte seine Frau gesehen, bevor sie in die Öffentlichkeit trat.

„Rolf, da kommt sie", flüstert sein Trauzeuge.

Voller Erwartung dreht er sich um. Diesen Moment wird er nie vergessen. Ihm fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ein Kleid in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Pailletten. Überall. Und ein silbernes Diadem mit dem Horn eines Einhorns.

„Willst du sie immer noch heiraten?"

Er schluckt. „Ja."

Später:

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

„Nein!", ruft sie. „Warte, da ist ein Schlickschlupf, gleich bei deinem Ohr." Sie wedelt mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Jetzt ist er weg."

Er küsst sie und ihm dämmert, auf was er sich da eingelassen hat.


	16. James Sirius

„Wir wollen wir ihn nennen?"

„Ich hatte an James gedacht."

„James ist ein guter Name. Und weiter?"

„Wie wäre es mit Sirius?"

„James Sirius? Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas zu heftig?"

„Er wird's schon nicht übertreiben."

„Bitte, Harry, du willst das Kind _James Sirius_ nennen!"

Die beiden Rumtreiber grinsten sich an. Sie schwebten auf einer Wolke und beobachteten das junge Paar.

„Also ich finde den Namen gut."

„Naja, ich bin eher für Sirius James."

„Hey, das ist _mein_ Enkel!"

„Aber beinahe auch meiner."

„Er wird so oder so ein kleiner Tunichtgut werden."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."


	17. Albus Severus

„Wir brauchen noch einen Namen. Was hältst du diesmal von Remus?"

„Nein."

„Wie denn dann?"

„Albus."

„_Albus?!"_

„Ja. Er war ein großartiger Mann."

„Schön, Albus. Und wie weiter?"

„Severus."

„SEVERUS?!", rief Ginny.

„_SEVERUS?!"_, erklang es von der Wolke.

„_**SEVERUS?!"**_, rief so ziemlich jeder im Land.

„Ja. Er war der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte."

Sirius schnaubte. „Okay, James, er ist _dein_ Sohn."


	18. Böse Träume

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Er rührte sich nicht. Sekunden verstrichen und er saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, starrte geschockt in die Dunkelheit.

Jemand zog ihm den Hut vom Kopf. Er stand nicht auf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Jetzt erst bewegte er sich. Doch er stand nicht auf. Er griff nach dem Hut, nahm ihn der Frau aus der Hand und setzte ihn erneut auf.

„Ich ändere meine Entscheidung nicht", wisperte es leise in seinem Kopf.

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Draco? Steh auf, wir müssen zum Bahnhof."

Schweißgebadet saß er in seinem Bett und starrte auf die Tür. Er würde auf keinen Fall nach Gryffindor gehen!


	19. Stolz

„Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich! Weißt du, mein Junge, wir dachten immer, du wärst anders als wir. Und dann damals die Sache mit dem Haus... Nun ja, Schwamm drüber! Jetzt hast du´s ja allen gezeigt! Das war die ganze Zeit geplant, nicht wahr? Ach, was für einen schlauen Jungen ich doch habe! Endlich hast du etwas getan, auf das ich stolz sein kann. Ja, du warst schon immer schlauer als dein Bruder. Erst einschleimen, dann hinterrücks..."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an. Noch nie hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Doch noch nie hatte er es weniger hören wollen als jetzt.

Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, als die Wärter kamen und Walburga Black aus dem Besucherraum des Gefängnisses führten.


	20. Trauer und Schuld

Ein Doppel-Drabble

* * *

Gleich nachdem er die Nachricht bekommen hatte, war er disappariert. So ziemlich jeder war disappariert. Aber er war aus einem anderen Grund verschwunden. Er war nicht geflohen. Er hatte keine Angst, geschnappt und eingesperrt zu werden. Nein. Er hatte auch Angst. Aber Angst um _sie_.

Das Haus war vollkommen zerstört. Er stieß die Tür auf, zuckte zurück als die leeren Augen seines Erzfeindes ihm entgegenblickten. Er stieß ihn mit dem Fuß beiseite, lief die Treppen hinauf. Das Kind schrie! Das Kind lebte! Warum nicht auch -

„Lily!" Sie lag am Boden, tote Augen starrten die Wand an. Sie war ganz bleich, ganz kalt.

„Lily!" Er ließ sich neben sie fallen. Doch ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr.

„Lily, nein..." Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, tropften von der Hakennase auf den Fußboden.

Das Kind schrie noch immer. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er es verschwommen: Schwarze, zerzauste Haare wie sein Vater. Die grünen Augen seiner Mutter. Und einen hässlichen Schnitt auf der Stirn.

„Du", presste er hervor. „Du bist Schuld, dass sie tot ist! Wieso bist du nicht gestorben?! Wieso musste sie sterben?! Er hat gesagt, er will nur dich! Er hat gesagt, er würde sie verschonen!"

Das Kind starrte ihn an. Grüne Augen. Snape brach schluchzend zusammen.


	21. Erkenntnis

Es war so schrecklich kalt und dunkel. Harry schrie, er sollte den Mund nicht aufmachen, da stürzte er plötzlich. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, es war so kalt.

Er sah den kleinen Jungen vor der Bande Gleichaltriger davonrennen.

Er sah den kleinen Jungen, wie er von seinem Cousin Schläge einstecken musste.

Er sah den kleinen Jungen, dessen Cousin ihm alles wegnahm, was er mochte.

Er sah den kleinen Jungen in den viel zu weiten Klamotten seines Cousins, wie er von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel vernachlässigt wurde, während sein Cousin alles bekam.

Er sah den kleinen Jungen, der Jahre lang in einem Schrank lebte und nichts bekam, von seiner Familie schikaniert wurde und keine Freunde hatte. Und er sah den Cousin des Jungen, mit zwei Zimmer, einem Haufen Spielsachen, verwöhnt und von Freunden umringt.

Der Druck auf seinem Hals ließ etwas nach, die Kälte zog sich zurück und es wurde wieder etwas heller. Er spürte, wie der kleine Junge, der nun keiner mehr war, ihn hoch hievte und langsam bis nachhause brachte.


	22. Stöhnen in der Nacht

Es war stockfinster vor dem Fenster des Schlafsaals. Auch drinnen brannte kein Licht mehr.

Ron atmete heftig. Das Bett wackelte leicht.

„Harry!", stöhnte er leise.

Das Bett wackelte stärker.

„Harry!" Seine Atmung wurde schneller.

„Harry!" Er schrie nun fast.

Durch Harrys Körper fuhr ein Zittern. Auch er stöhnte jetzt. „Hmm."

„HARRY!" Ron wurde durchgeschüttelt. Das Bett knarzte leise. „HARRY!"

Der Auserwählte stöhnte erneut, diesmal lauter.

„HARRY, BITTE WACH DOCH ENDLICH AUF UND MACH DIE BLÖDE SPINNE WEG!", kreischte Ron an Harrys Schulter rüttelnd und weckte damit den ganzen Schlafsaal auf.

* * *

So, das ist vorerst mein letztes Drabble. Ich bin jetzt für zwei Wochen im Urlaub, danach geht's dann aber bestimmt irgendwann weiter. Ich freue mich weiterhin über eure Meinungen und Vorschläge für neue Drabbles :))

lg Ginny


	23. Morddrohungen

Doppel-Drabble. Danke an **LittleStory** von für den Vorschlag! :))

* * *

„JAMES POTTER! Wenn du nicht sofort reinkommst, _dann bring ich dich um!"_

„Ähm, Lily, diese Drohung zieht hier irgendwie nicht...", warf Sirius ein.

„Halte dich da raus, Black!", fauchte die Rothaarige und stapfte wütend auf James zu. „Ich hab dir schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, du sollst reinkommen! Das Essen ist fertig!"

„Und wenn er nicht kommt? Lässt du ihn dann verhungern?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch. „Ehrlich mal, Lily, du musst dir was anderes ausdenken, wenn du -"

„Silencio! So, Black, endlich. Also, James, kommst du?"

„Ähm...ja. Du, Lily?" Er warf noch einen Blick in Richtung Erde, bevor er seiner Frau folgte. „Weißt du noch, wie Harry seinen ersten Sohn genannt hat?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja. James Sirius. Ich frage mich wirklich, was er sich dabei gedacht hat..."

„Nun, sein zweites Kind will er...Albus Severus nennen."

„Wirklich?" Lily schossen Tränen in die Augen. Freudentränen. „Er will ihn nach Sev benennen? Oh James, das ist ja großartig! Ich freue mich so, dass er das macht!"

Und James starrte sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Von dir hat er das also! Wusste doch, dass verrückt-sein erblich ist..."

Verhungern konnte man an diesem Ort zwar nicht, doch James hätte trotzdem gerne etwas von dem köstlich aussehenden Abendessen gehabt. Hätte er doch bloß den Mund gehalten...


	24. Traumfrau

Hallo, allerseits, und einen schönen ersten September!

Bevor ich in den Hogwarts-Express steige, lade ich euch noch eben ein neues Drabble (für die Zugfahrt ;) ) hoch. Ich freue mich immer über eure Meinungen. Viel Spaß! :)

lg Ginny

* * *

Sie standen nebeneinander auf den Klippen vor Shell Cottage, als Dominique ihn fragte: „Teddy, wie ist eigentlich deine Traumfrau so?"

Er grinste ein wenig, bevor er antwortete. „Hm, ich steh auf lange Haare. Am liebsten blond."

Dominique warf einen Blick auf ihre Schulter, über die der lange silber-blonde Pferdeschwanz bis fast zu ihrem Bauchnabel herunterhing.

„Und ich mag blaue Augen. So blau wie das Meer!"

Dominiques Augen waren blauer als jeder Ozean.

„Ich mag es, wenn sie groß ist, aber ein wenig kleiner als ich."

Sie musste kaum den Blick heben, um ihm bei diesen Worten in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und am besten finde ich, intelligente Frauen. Ravenclaws."

Sie holte tief Luft und zog sich ihren blauen Hogwartsschal enger um den Hals, bevor sie lächelnd sagte: „Aber das klingt ja fast wie -"

„Ja, deine Schwester! Aber sag´s keinem." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er verträumt aufs Meer hinaus blickte, nicht bemerkend, dass das Lächeln von Dominiques Gesicht verschwunden war.


	25. Geteilte Liebe

„Fred?"

„George?"

„Liebst du sie auch so sehr wie ich?"

„Natürlich! Nein, ich liebe sie sogar mehr!"

„Das bezweifle ich!"

„Du kannst sie jedenfalls nicht haben."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil sie mir gehört!"

„Sagt wer?"

„Sage ich!"

„Aber schau doch mal, wie wunderschön sie ist... Dunkel, verpackt in rot... Und so wahnsinnig süß."

„Ich weiß."

„Können wir sie uns nicht teilen?"

„Vergiss es!"

„Aber -"

„George, ich glaube nicht, dass sie so begeistert davon wäre, wenn wir sie uns teilen!"

„Fred, das ist eine Tafel Schokolade!"


	26. Der 31 Oktober

Happy Halloween! So, Schweigeminute für James und Lily wurde abgehalten, hier ist ein neues Drabble. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :)

lg Ginny

* * *

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und sie wussten nicht, was geschehen würde.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und sie wussten nicht, wie viele Tränen vergossen werden würden.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und sie wussten nicht, wer der Verräter war.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und keiner wusste, dass der Schrecken bald ein Ende hätte.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und James wusste nicht, dass er zum letzten Mal in die grünen Augen seines Sohnes sah.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober und Lily wusste nicht, dass sie ihrem Mann zum letzten mal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Es war der einunddreißigste Oktober – und James wusste, wer an der Tür war.

_Lily, nimm Harry und flieh. Er ist es!_

* * *

Der letzte Satz _(„Lily(...)ist es!")_ ist wortwörtlich aus _Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes _von Joanne K. Rowling, erschienen 2007 im Carlsen-Verlag, S.352 (Z.26) übernommen.


	27. Mädchen oder Liebe und Macht

Er saß alleine auf den Stufen des Eingangsportals und blickte über die Schlossgründe bis zum Verbotenen Wald. Aufgrund des schönen Wetters waren beinahe alle Schüler im Freien. Ganz in der Nähe saßen ein paar kichernde Mädchen, die ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen. Er fand sie albern. Und er wusste nicht, was es war. Jeder Junge in seinem Alter interessierte sich doch für Mädchen, oder nicht? Ein kurzer Anflug von Unsicherheit überkam ihn, doch dann wischte er ihn mit einem Grinsen beiseite. _Mädchen._ Was bedeuteten sie schon. Liebe, pah! Er hatte ein ganz klares Ziel vor Augen und dabei brauchte er kein Gekuschel oder Geknutschte, wie er es viel zu häufig im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ansehen musste. Was er brauchte, waren treue Anhänger, ob nun männlich oder weiblich, die ihn dabei unterstützen, die Muggel ein für alle mal zu unterwerfen. Es gab keine Liebe, _nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, nach ihr zu streben!_

* * *

„___nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind__, nach ihr zu streben!_" ist ein Zitat aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen und gehört damit J. .


End file.
